


best friend

by novoselics



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together, Matchmaker Willow, lesbian disaster amity, oblivious luz, spoilers for the owl house episode 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novoselics/pseuds/novoselics
Summary: Willow notices the way Amity is acting towards Luz and decides to help them out.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Willow, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Willow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 273





	best friend

Willow could tell that there was something going on between Luz and Amity after that game of Grudgby. She just had to figure out how she was going to approach Amity about it. She knew Amity wouldn’t straight up admit to it the first time she asked, so she decided she would ask as many times as necessary. It made her physically cringe to watch her friends pine after each other. 

Willow made sure to get Amity alone so they could talk, she didn’t want to embarrass her any more than necessary. It took awhile to get her by herself, because Luz still wanted to carry her even further, even though what she needed was to go to the nurse. “Hey Luz, can I talk to Amity alone for a little bit?” She knew that sounded suspicious but it was the best she could come up with right now.

Luz silently nodded as a response and left the nurses office, to sit outside of it, and wallow in her own thoughts. “Hey Amity, so, you and Luz huh?” That was a good starter to the conversation, and it worked because the second Willow finished saying it, Amity’s face got red and flustered. 

“I-uh, I don’t know what you mean. Me and Luz are, f-friends.” That was all the confirmation Willow needed. She could hear the strain in Amity’s voice when she said friends. Amity knew too, that she wanted to say something else, but it wasn’t her decision. 

“C’mon Amity? How long have I known you? That won’t work on me, it’s pretty obvious that you like Luz.”Amity was shocked, to say the least. She thought she was doing a good job at containing her feelings for Luz, but no. Apparently it was deadly obvious, but not to Luz herself. 

“I-i, yeah I like Luz. But there is no way she likes me back, so drop it Willow. She could never like me back after what I put you and her through, just a few weeks ago.” Amity was seriously doubting even telling all of that to Willow, but it was too late to go back now. What’s done is done. 

“Amity, I thought Blights were geniuses in every way. You aren’t serious right? Of course Luz likes you. You should’ve seen how happy she was that you joined her Grudgby team, even last minute. She already forgave you for everything, awhile ago too. I think you should tell her.” Willow honestly just wanted them to sort their feelings out, they were completely oblivious to each other, and it was really showing. 

“No way, I can’t tell Luz, no matter how much I want to. Just because you told me some things about her, doesn’t mean she actually likes me. I will consider telling her if you can confidently tell me, 101%, that she likes me back. And that would mean, her outright admitting it to you. So unless that happens, I am not telling her.” Amity felt like she had solved the problem, and she felt that she knew Luz would never admit that to Willow. 

“Mark my words Amity, I will get you two together.” As ominous as Willow tried to make that sound, it didn’t. But she did mean it, that she would get those two together. It had been painfully obvious they liked each other after what happened between them at grom. Willow called Luz back in the room and they all small-talked until Amity’s cast had been finished. Luz knew better than to ask what they were talking about, she wanted Amity to have her personal space, and Luz wanted to respect it, just like she did with the note at the grom. 

Willow spent the next few days trying to observe how Amity and Luz interected, so that she could collect enough “evidence” and then confront Luz about it. So one day, Willow decided she had enough on Luz to actua;;y ask her if she liked Amity. It was almost a full week since she had asked Amity, so this would work out perfectly. 

Willow pulled Luz to the side after one of their classes, Amity saw them and put her face in her hands, dreading what Luz would admit to Willow. “Hey Luz, you and Amity are getting pretty close, huh?” Willow had to be more forward with Luz, because she didn’t really get being subtle, which is probably why she hadn’t picked up on Amity’s crush. 

“Yeah! She is so amazing, right?” Gods, this was going to be rough. Willow took that as Luz admitting her feelings for Amity, but wanted to get a 100% confirmation that she was right. 

“Luz, do you like Amity, as more than a friend?” Willow knew she would get a real answer out of that question, and she also knew the response would be “yes”.

“Yes, who wouldn’t? But I don’t think I’m gonna say anything about it to her. I really don’t think she could like me back, she’s just so amazing. She could be with anyone at this school if she wanted to.” Willow could hear Luz’s voice turn a bit bitter by the time she started talking about how she didn’t think Amity liked her back. 

“Luz, I am very sure she likes you back. Have you seen the way she blushes whenever you do anything near her? The happiest I’ve ever seen her was when you two were dancing together at grom. And I’ve known her almost my whole life, so that’s saying something. 

“Really? Wow, I just assumed she was blushing because I was a real friend, unlike Boscha or Skara.” Luz was being genuine when she said that, Willow couldn’t believe anyone could be that oblivious. 

“No Luz, she doesn’t act like that around me, she really likes you, if she doesn’t say something to you soon, you should definitely make the first move.” Willow knew she was actually starting to get somewhere with the two of them, and she couldn’t wait to tell Amity about Luz’s feelings. 

“Thanks Willow! I better get going to class.” They were headed to their last classes of the day, so Willow could talk to Amity after they got out. And hopefully convince her to tell Luz what she knows they both want. 

Soon, but not soon enough, all of their classes were finished for the day. Willow ran outside to catch Amity before she started heading home. “AMITY WAIT UP!” WIllow was a bit behind Amity, but one the Blight heard her, she stopped and turned around.

“Sooo, I got the details on Luz’s feelings.” Amity was floored, Willow just went and asked Luz how she felt about her? She was almost scared for what Willow was going to say.

“Okay, um, what did she say?” Willow could tell that Amity was nervous from the tone of her voice. Good thing she had nothing to worry about.

“She likes you back silly, I think you should really tell her. It pains me to see you two so close together but still think you're going to make the other uncomfortable if you get any closer.” Amity knew exactly what Willow meant by that, maybe even too well. 

“Okay, okay, I’ll tell her tomorrow, before school.” Willow took a sigh of relief knowing all her hard work will have paid off. She could finally sleep peacefully.

However, Amity didn’t think she was going to be able to sleep peacefully, she was too nervous about telling Luz about her feelings. Would she put together that she was the girl Amity wanted to ask to grom? What if she was joking when she told WIllow that she had romantic feelings for the Blight? After around half a night’s worth of restless sleep, Amity could finally get up and ready for school. 

Before she left, she made sure to avoid her parents, Edric, and Emira, knowing they would all pester her until they found out why she looked so nervous. It’s not like she was able to tell her parents, they would do the same thing they did to Willow. And the twins would never let her hear the end of it. So she spent the entire walk to school trying to build her own confidence, while Luz was blissfully unaware.

Of course Amity was the first person there, she always was. Luz ca,e a little while later, and just the sight of her made Amity’s eyes light up. “Hey Amity!” Luz ran up to Amity, but was still careful of the crutches. Those were no thanks to the game of Grudgby, when Amity pushed herself in front of Luz to prevent anything happening to the human. 

“Hey Luz, um, can I tell you something?” She knew that Luz would say yes, but she still asked so it wouldn’t seem so sudden. 

“Of course, you can tell me anything Amity.” When Luz said that, all Amity could think about was how sweet and supportive Luz was, not just to her, but to everyone.

“I, here we go, I really like you Luz, like a lot. As more than a friend.” Amity said, even Luz could hear the nervousness in her voice. 

“Wow, I like you too Amity, as more than a friend, I didn’t expect that.” Luz said immediately after Amity finished her sentence. She wanted to calm Amity’s nerves and make her feel comfortable. 

“Are you serious? You really like me back?” Amity was in utter shock to what Luz had said to her. 

“Of course I like you silly, who wouldn’t. Oh my god, I was the name on that note that you wrote and wanted to give someone for grom. I would have said yes y’know, if it was me.” Once again, Amity’s jaw hit the floor because of what Luz had said that day.

“Oh, um, yeah, it was you. CanIKissYou?” She was hoping Luz didn’t hear that last part and completely ignored it, but she didn’t. Instead of giving the wary Amity a response, she put her hands behind Amity’s neck and pulled her in. It was both of their first kisses, and it couldn’t have been better.

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! i have a lot to say about wilw and wrote this to cope with that. the title comes from the song "best friend" by rex orange county, idk why i just kind of felt like putting it in. i might make this a two-shot and add them telling willow about their new relationship. tysm for reading and as always feel free to comment and/or leave kudos! ily all <33


End file.
